The Longest Road -Fall-
by aicchan
Summary: "Karena tempat ini, adalah satu-satunya tempat di mana dia bisa menjadi dirinya sendiri. Bukan seorang pimpinan Institute, bukan seorang pimpinan Circle, bukan sebagai kepala keluarga Morgenstern, tapi hanya sebagai seorang Valentine." -Side Story from The Longest Road- ENJOY-
1. Chapter 1

Hujan turun cukup deras dini hari itu. Di antara guyuran air langit, tampak sosok bertudung berlari menyusuri jalanan yang basah. Sosok itu berhenti di depan sebuah toko buku. Lampu luarnya menyala redup dan tanda toko itu bertuliskan '_closed'_. Tentu saja, ini masih jam lima pagi.

Lalu dia menuju ke sebuah gang kecil dan mengetuk pintu kayu di sana beberapa kali.

Tak buth waktu lama sampai pintu itu terbuka dan muncullah seorang pria dengan rambut coklat dan mata biru yang bersinar lembut, "Valentine, kau benar-benar datang," dia membuka lebar pintunya.

Valentine membuka tudung kepalanya setelah dia ada di dalam, "Aku tak pernah ingkar janji, Lucian."

Lucian Greymark, atau yang sekarang dikenal dengan nama Luke Garroway, tersenyum dan menerima jaket kulit Valentine yang basah kuyub. Lalu dia memberikan handuk kering untuk Valentine, "Aku sudah siapkan teh hangat di dalam. Atau kau mau mandi dulu?"

"Kurasa aku memilih mandi. Aku tak ingin membuat istanamu ini kebanjiran mendadak."

Luke tertawa, "Tak usah menyindir tempatku tinggal dan cepatlah mandi kalau maumu begitu."

Ada senyum tipis di wajah Valentine saat dia berbelok menuju kamar mandi yang sudah dia hafal tempatnya karena ini bukan kali pertama dia datang kemari. Karena tempat ini, adalah satu-satunya tempat di mana dia bisa menjadi dirinya sendiri. Bukan seorang pimpinan Institute, bukan seorang pimpinan Circle, bukan sebagai kepala keluarga Morgenstern, tapi hanya sebagai seorang Valentine.

Ini adalah surga dunianya yang tak ingin dia bagi dengan siapapun.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**_The Mortal instruments _**_© Cassandra Clare_

**_The Longest Road_**_**–Fall-**__ © aicchan_

_Valentine x Luke_

_No-war fic_

**ENJOY**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

"Jocelyn pesan kanvas lagi? Rasanya baru bulan kemarin aku bawakan hampir selusin untuknya."

"Kau seperti tidak tahu dia saja," Valentine duduk di sofa setelah berganti pakaian. "Dua belas tidak akan cukup untuk satu bulan. Harusnya kau bawakan dia satu truk penuh berisi kanvas."

Luke mengaduk teh di dalam cangkir sebelum meletakkannya di meja, "Mungkin dia bosan karena jarang kau izinkan untuk berburu. Biar begitu, Jocelyn salah satu _Shadowhunter_ terkuat saat ini."

Valentine mengambil cangkir berisi teh hangat itu, "Aku tidak melarangnya, memang dia yang memilih untuk tidak sering keluar untuk berburu."

Luke duduk di karpet dan bersandar di dekat kaki Valentine, "Tak pernah kubayangkan Jocelyn bisa diam tenang di rumah. Padahal dulu dia selalu ikut dalam perburuan."

"Waktu kadang bisa mengubah seseorang," Valentine meneguk tehnya.

Suara hujan masih terdengar di luar sana dan rasanya semakin deras saja.

"Lebih baik kau tidur! Masih banyak pekerjaan menunggumu di Institute."

Valentine meletakkan cangkirnya kembali ke meja, "Jocelyn akan mengurus semuanya. Aku sudah bilang hari ini tak akan kembali ke Institute," dia merebahkan dirinya di sofa.

"Kau bisa tidur di kamar. Lebih hangat."

"Di sini saja sudah cukup," Valentine menyentuh rambut Luke, menjalin helai yang sedikit ikal itu dengan jemarinya. Dia menghadapkan wajah Luke padanya lalu mencium bibir pira itu.

Tak ada penolakan dari Luke. Bagaimana dia bisa menolak sentuhan dari orang yang telah menyempurnakan dirinya? Untuk Valentine yang telah menemukannya, yang telah membebaskan dari keterbatasan dirinya, yang memberinya harapan baru, Luke rela menyerahkan semua yang diinginkan oleh sang pimpinan Circle itu. Termasuk seluruh hatinya.

Sentuhan itu berlangsung singkat, tapi cukup untuk mengusir dingin yang terasa.

"Kau tidak masalah membolos dari tugas-tugasmu?" tanya Luke pada Valentine yang menyamankan posisinya di sofa.

"Tak masalah. Jocelyn pasti bisa memberi alasan," Valentine memejamkan matanya.

Luke tak lagi mengajak pria di sofanya ini bicara. Dia berdiri dan menyelimuti tubuh Valentine, "Aku bersiap membuka toko dulu. Kau tidurlah!" tak ada jawaban dari Valentine karena pria itu sudah lelap. Luke tersenyum lalu meninggalkan ruangan itu.

.

Rintik hujan masih turun di luar sana. Luke membalik papan tokonya menjadi 'open' dan siap menerima pengunjung. Meski toko bukunya kecil tapi Luke punya beberapa pelanggan yang setia datng ke sana dari waktu ke waktu.

Pria itu duduk di kursi kayu di belakang konter kasir sambil memandang orang yang berlalu lalang di jalan berlindung di bawah payung atau di balik mantel hujan mereka. New York memang kota yang tak pernah tidur. Baik siang atau malam, kota ini dipenuhi oleh kehidupan. Baik yang terdeteksi ataupun tidak.

Dia baru saja hendak mengambil sebuah buku yang belum selesai dia baca saat pintu tokonya terbuka dan membuat lonceng kecil di atas pintu kayu itu berdenting nyaring. Luke mengarahkan pandangannya ke pintu dan menemukan Clary dan Isabelle di sana.

"Hei, kalian," sapa pria itu. "Ke sekolah?"

"Yeah. Dan aku mau mengambil novel yang kau janjikan kemarin." Clary mendekat ke konter.

Luke mengeluarkan bungkusan kertas coklat dari dalam lacinya dan menyerahkan itu pada Clary, "Kuharap kau suka."

"Tentu. Buku-buku rekomendasi darimu itu luar biasa." Clary merogoh sakunya dan memberikan uang pada Luke, "Kalau ada yang bagus lagi, beritahu aku, ya?!"

"Pasti." Lalu Luke memandang pada Isabelle yang memandang jajaran buku-buku di rak, "Ada yang menarik perhatianmu, Izzy?"

Gadis berambut hitam dan berkepang itu menggeleng, " Aku bukan tipe yang bisa tenang membaca," kata satu-satunya anak perempuan di keluarga Lightwood. "Tapi aku ingin membelikan sesuatu untuk Alec dan Max."

"Kalau untuk Alec kau bisa beli di sini, kalau untuk Max, lebih baik kau carikan di toko komik." Clary memasukkan bungkusan dari Luke ke dalam tas.

"Kau benar," Isabelle memandang Luke, "Kalau kau punya buku yang cocok untuk Alec, tolong hubungi aku, ya?!"

"Baiklah. Kebetulan sore nanti akan ada beberapa buku baru. Nanti kupilihkan untuk Alec."

"Thanks, Luke," ujar Isabelle.

Kemudian kedua gadis itu pun berpamitan untuk menuju ke sekolah mereka. Luke memandang putri Valentine dan putri Robert itu. Benar-benar para gadis yang penuh semangat. Mereka masih punya tenaga untuk menuntut ilmu di dunia mundane.

Luke kembali duduk santai, membuka buku dan mulai membaca. Tapi yang mengisi pikirannya bukanlah sederetan kalimat ang tercetak di lembar buku di pangkuannya, melainkan ingatan masa lalu yang mengalir tanpa kendali.

Dia teringat saat pertama dia bertemu dengan Valentine di Alicante. Saat itu mereka masih muda, Valentine setahun lebih tua darinya. Luke segera terpesona pada sosok yang tampan, pintar, kaya, berdedikasi dan seorang petarung yang sangat kuat. Sementara dirinya bukanlah siapa-siapa, hanya seorang _Shadowhunter_ dari keluarga yang tak begitu memiliki nama dan juga tak terlalu menonjol dalam segala hal.

Dia bukanlah seorang _Shadowhunter_ yang natural, membuatnya tak bisa bertahan dari 'tanda' apapun. Itu sempat membuatnya putus asa, namun Valentine mengubah semua pikiran negatifnya.

Luke masih ingat benar saat Valentine tiba-tiba muncul di depan kamarnya. Lebih terkejut lagi karena Valentine mengetahui namanya dan sosok yang begitu dia kagumi itu menawarkan diri untuk melatihnya. Valentine bilang kalau usaha Luke di segala hal membuatnya tertarik dan Valentine melihat ada bibit seorang _Shadowhunter_ hebat yang masih tertidur dalam dirinya.

Kemudian, Luke menerima tawaran Valentine. Berlatih di bawah bimbingan pemuda yang menjadi tumpuan masa depan para _Shadowhunter_ itu membuat Luke mengalami kemajuan pesat. Dia berhasil lulu dari ujian lalu mendapat 'tanda' pertamanya, juga membunuh _demon_ pertamanya.

Valentine, membuatnya terlahir menjadi sosok yang baru.

Luke tahu banyak yang terselamatkan oleh Valentine. Membebaskan mereka dari keputusasaan, mengajak mereka untuk terus memandang mereka. Hodge, Maryse dan Robert juga termasuk mereka yang bernasib sama seperti Luke. Diberikan jalan menuju masa depan yang lebih baik. Karena itu sampai sekarang mereka masih begitu setia pada Valentine.

Yang membuat Luke merasa sangat bahagia adalah saat Valentine memintanya untuk menjadi pasangan _parabatai_. Tak sekali pun dia berani bermimpi untuk menjadi rekan dengan _rune_ kembar bagi Valentine. Namun sekali lagi keraguannya terhapus oleh keyakinan Valentine bahwa Luke pantas untuk menjadi partner yang berdiri bersisian dengannya. Maka tak ada alasan lagi bagi Luke untuk menolak. _Rune_ _parabatai_ pun terukir di tubuh mereka, mengikat mereka dalam satu hubungan yang lebih erat dari saudara.

Sebagai pasangan _parabatai_, mereka hampir selalu bersama. Berburu, mengerjakan misi dari Dewan, berlatih. Luke, tak pernah tampak meninggalkan sisi Valentine. Bahkan dia menjadi satu-satunya saksi saat Valentine berhasil menyelamatkan malaikat Ithuriel dan mendapat berkah berupa darah malaikat itu yang membuat seorang Valentine Morgenstern menjadi semakin istimewa.

Di setiap waktu yang mereka habiskan bersama memunculkan satu perasaan aneh dalam diri Luke. Dia, tak lagi memandang Valentine dengan tatapan kagum semata, tapi ada yang lebih dari itu. Luke sadar dirinya memuja Valentine, mengagumi sosok yang sempurna itu, namun ada ketamakan dalam dirinya yang menginginkan Valentine… hanya untuk dirinya sendiri.

Lamunan Luke buyar saat mendengar suara dering telepon. Dia buru-buru mengangkatnya, ternyata dari distributor langganannya yang memastikan sekali lagi jumlah pesanan. Setelah menyelesaikan urusannya, Luke kembali ke posisi semula dan kembali mengenang masa lalu. gfAda senyum mengembang di wajah Luke saat dia teringat saat-saat yang paling sempurna dalam hidupnya.

Saat dimana perasaannya disambut baik oleh Valentine, atau lebih tepatnya, Valentine dululah yang mengungkapkan kalau baginya, Luke tak hanya lagi sekedar sahabat, tak lagi sekedar _parabatai_. Di hari itulah untuk kali pertama Luke menyerahkan dirinya utuh untuk Valentine. Jiwa dan raganya. Membuang semua logika, mengubur segala hukum. Dia hanya ingin menjadi satu dengan orang yang telah membawa perubahan besar dalam hidupnya. Rahasia itu aman tersimpan di antara mereka berdua karena sebagai _Shadowhunter_, mereka terikat sebuah hukum yang menyatakan kalau _parabatai_ tak diizinkan terlibat dalam hubungan asmara. Luke tak menuntut lebih, dia puas bisa berbagi rahasia bersama Valentine.

Yang pertama mengetahui hubungan khusus antara Luke dan Valentine adalah Jocelyn. Awalnya Luke sudah cemas saja kalau Jocelyn, sahabat baiknya, akan melaporkan hal ini pada Dewan. Namun apa yang terjadi justru kebalikan dari semua pikiran buruknya. Jocelyn, setulus yang bisa diharapkan Luke, mengatakan kalau sebenarnya dia sudah menduga kalau ada sesuatu yang 'lebih' antara Luke dan Valentine. Gadis itu tersenyum lembut seperti biasa, mengatakan kalau tak ada satu hukum pun di dunia yang bisa menghalangi cinta. Jocelyn pun rela bersumpah demi malaikat bahwa dia tak akan membocorkan hal ini dan akan selalu mendukung Valentine dan Luke sebagai seorang sahabat.

Rasanya ini terlalu mengerikan untuk menjadi sebuah kenyataan.

Untuk dua tahun lamanya Luke merasakan kesempurnaan hidup, mendampingi Valentine di tiap waktunya. Namun kesempurnaan itu mulai terbentur saat Dewan mulai mempertanyakan kapan Valentine akan memilih pasangan hidupnya. Nama besar Morgenstern memang terletak di pundak Valentine. Luke yakin Dewan akan kacau balau kalau Valentine sampai bilang kalau dia tak berminat pada wanita. Maka dengan mengabaikan sakit dalam hatinya, Luke mengajak Valentine bicara, meminta agar Valentine mau mempertimbangkan untuk mencari istri, meneruskan darah keluarga Morgenstern. Saat Luke mengatakan kalau dirinya tak cukup baik menjadi pendamping Valentine, itulah kali pertama Luke melihat wajah Valentine yang begitu marah. Bercampur rasa kecewa yang teramat dalam.

Tiga hari setelahnya adalah tiga hari paling lama dan paling menyiksa bagi Luke karena tak sekali pun Valentine datang menemuinya. Tak sekali pun Valentine memintanya datang ke rapat Circle yang dia bentuk. Kelompok istimewa di bawah pimpinan Valentine dan Luke mendapat kehormatan untuk berdiri sebagai wakilnya. Selama tiga hari itu, hidup Luke seolah berada dalam kegelapan tak berujung.

Jocelyn adalah orang yang menyeretnya paksa keluar dari kegelapan hatinya. Gadis itu menuntut penjelasan pada Luke kenapa Valentine mendadak saja melamarnya, di depan Dewan, meminta Jocelyn untuk menjadi istrinya. Jocelyn tak bisa menerima alasan Luke yang bilang kalau saat ini dia dan Valentine mungkin sudah putus hubungan. Gadis itu malah menarik Luke dan membawanya ke mansion keluarga Morgenstern, tempat tinggal Valentine. Walau Luke menolak, Jocelyn terus menggeretnya hingga dia pun bertemu dengan Valentine.

Serasa disidang oleh hakim agung, Luke dan Valentine duduk bersisian dengan Jocelyn berdiri di hadapan mereka, berkacak pinggang, dengan wajah yang mengintimidasi. Dua lelaki di sana baru tahu kalau ternyata wanita punya satu sisi yang mutlak tak bisa dibantah. Itu adalah momen yang entah konyol entah mengharukan. Saat kedua kalinya Valentine menyatakan kalau Luke adalah satu yang paling sempurna yang pernah dia miliki. Tapi masalah datang dan tuntutan Dewan gar dia cepat menikah membuatnya frustasi dan mengambil keputusan impulsif.

Kini, karena Valentine sudah terlanjur melamar Jocelyn di hadapan Dewan, dia tak mungkin menarik kembali ucapannya. Itu membuat Jocelyn menghela napas, menggelengkan kepalanya seolah sedang berhadapan dengan anak kecil. Akhirnya, mereka bertiga membuat kesepakatan, gila kalau menurut Luke. Jocelyn tetap bersedia menjadi istri Valentine, tapi dia juga memaksa agar Valentine dan Luke tetap bersama.

Kadang Luke suka berpikir ada sesuatu yang salah dengan sahabatnya ini. Keputusan sepihak Jocelyn barusan membuat Luke semakin yakin kalau memang ada yang benar-benar salah pada diri Jocelyn.

Tapi sekali lagi Jocelyn membuktikan kalau wanita ada masanya memiliki kendali bagi pria. Putri keluarga Fairchild itu menegaskan kalau dia akan menjadi saksi bahwa ikatan antara Valentine dan Luke tak akan putus begitu saja…

.

Luke beranjak dari duduknya dan menuju ke bagian belakang tokonya. Dia melihat Valentine masih pulas di sofa. Perlahan dia berjalan dan menuju ke meja dekat dapur. Di sana ada sebuah kotak kaca dengan tepian dari perak berukir dan di dalamnya ada sebuah belati yang diletakkan di kain alas berwarna merah.

Luke mengeluarkan belati itu dan tersenyum memandangnya. Kindjal. Berlati yang hanya ada dua di dunia ini. Belati yang menjadi bukti ikatannya dengan Valentine. Belati yang disebut Jocelyn sebagai cincin pengikat sepasang _parabatai_ itu. Belati yang diberikan padanya sebagai bukti bahwa meski Luke tak menyandang nama Morgenstern, dia ada bagian terpenting dalam hidup Valentine.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan sambil tersenyum begitu, Lucian?"

Hampir saja Luke menjatuhkan belati itu. Dia menoleh dan melihat Valentine sudah duduk, padahal dia yakin kalau pria itu tadi masih lelap dalam tidurnya. "Aku tidak sedang memikirkan apa-apa." Luke menyimpan lagi belati itu ke dalam kotak kaca. "Cepat sekali kau bangun? Belum ada tiga jam sejak kau tidur."

"Sudah tidak mengantuk. Lagi pula sayang kalau waktuku di sini habis untuk tidur saja." Valentine memberi isyarat supaya Luke mendekat padanya.

Menurut, Luke beranjak dan duduk di samping Valentine, "Kau lapar? Aku pesankan makanan, ya?"

"Nanti saja. Dari pada lapar…" Valentine mencondongkan tubuhnya dan menyentuh bibir Luke sekali lagi dengan bibirnya, "… aku lebih menginginkanmu."

"Valentine, aku masih harus menjaga tokoku."

"Tak akan lama," Valentine mendorong Luke sampai terlentang di sofa dan dia memandang mata biru yang mempesonanya sejak lama.

Luke pun menghela napas dan memeluk Valentine, membiarkan pria itu melakukan apa yang dia suka. Lagipula Luke tak mau membohongi dirinya sendiri. Dia rindu sentuhan Valentine, dia rindu berada dalam pelukan sang pimpinan Circle itu. Luke… ingin memonopoli kehangatan yang tersembunyi di raut dingin ini.

.

.

Hujan baru berhenti saat hari beranjak sore. Luke keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk kecil di lehernya untuk menahan tetes air dari rambutnya yang basah. Dia melihat Valentine duduk di sofa dan bersandar santai.

"Lucian."

"Ya?"

Kurasa malam ini aku juga tidak akan kembali ke Institute."

Gerakan tangan Luke yang sedang mengeringkan rambutnya jadi terhenti, "Kau serius?"

Valentine mengangguk.

"Bagaimana tugas-tugasmu?"

"Tak ada yang penting. Robert pasti bisa mengurus semuanya."

Sudah mengerti benar kalau keputusan Valentine tak akan bisa diubah, Luke tak bicara lagi. Dia duduk di sofa dan memandang jam dinding. Terlalu terlambat untuk makan siang dan terlalu cepat untuk makan malam. Tapi sejak tadi Valentine sama sekali belum makan. Luke mengambil telepon dan menghubungi restoran terdekat. Dia memesan beberapa jenis masakan karena tahu selera Valentine tidak bisa ditebak. Bukan hanya sekali dua kali pria itu memesan makanan pedas, tapi saat makanan datang, mendadak dia ingin makanan yang lain. Jadi untuk amannya… Luke pesan segala yang ada.

Setelah meletakkan teleponnya, Luke menghampiri Valentine. Dia menyentuh bahu pria itu, merasakan ketegangan di sana. "Rebahanlah dulu! Kau harus pakai waktu sebaik mungkin untuk beristirahat."

"Terlalu membuang-buang waktu," Valentine menyuruh Luke duduk di sebelahnya. "Malam ini ikutlah berburu denganku!"

"Apa?"

"Kau sedang tidak ada urusan dengan _pack_-mu, kan? Purnama pun masih lama."

Sekali lagi mengalah, Luke pun mengiyakan saja keputusan Valentine. Lalu mereka berbincang santai sambil menunggu pesanan makanan mereka datang. Waktu mereka terpotong oleh kedatangan pengantar buku-buku pesanan Luke, juga oleh pengantar makanan. Setelah urusan ini dan itu selesai, Luke menata makanan di meja dan dia pun duduk di sana bersama Valentine.

"Apa-apaan seua makanan ini?" Valentine memandang meja yang penuh makanan ini dan itu.

"Aku tidak tahu kau sedang selera makanan apa. Jadi kupesankan semua mulai yang manis sampai pedas. Silahkan dipilih."

Valentine mengambil satu per satu menu di meja.

"Jangan dicampur seperti itu!"

"Supaya tidak bingung memilih yang mana." Valentine menikmati menu di piringnya.

Luke memandang itu dengan menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Kau yakin itu enak?"

Tak ada jawaban dari Valentine.

Luke beranjak dari duduknya hanya untuk menutup toko. Saat dia kembali, Valentine sedang memenuhi piringnya dengan porsi yang kedua. Luke selalu tahu kalau Valentine itu pemakan segala dan porsinya tak pernah sedikit. Tapi sampai sekarang Luke tiidak mengerti kenapa sepertinya semua makanan itu tak membawa perubahan apa-apa bagi tubuh pria itu.

"Kau tidak makan, Lucian?"

"Nanti saja," Luke duduk di tempatnya semula, "kalau kau mau habiskan semua juga silahkan."

Mendengar itu, Valentine menyodorkan garpu dengan potongan daging tertusuk di ujungnya. Luke pun memakan daging itu.

"Perlu kusuapi sampai sampai kau kenyang?" seulas senyum langka muncul di wajah Valentine.

"Jangan bicara yang macam-macam." Luke mengambil piringnya sendiri dan mengisinya dengan makanan.

Dalam waktu singkat, wadah-wadah makanan di sana sudah bersih nyaris tanpa sisa. Luke dengan cekatan membuang semua sampah dan menumpuk piring kotor di tempat cuci. Hari mulai gelap, pertanda kalau 'jam kerja' Valentine akan segera datang. Luke melihat Valentine masuk ke dalam kamar dan berganti pakaian dengan jaket dan celana panjang hitam berbahan kulit dan dipadu dengan sepatu boots.

"Di musim seperti ini, sebaiknya kau pakai baju yang lebih tebal lagi. Hujan bisa turun kapan saja."

"Begini saja sudah cukup," Valentine memakai sabuk senjatanya juga menyandang dua pedang Seraph di punggungnya. "Kau tidak bersiap?"

Luke tersenyum, "Aku tak butuh banyak senjata sepertimu." Dia menyusul masuk ke kamar dan mengambil jaket kulitnya yang berwarna keabuan. "Kau mau berangkat sekarang?"

"Ya. Lagi pula aku hanya berpatroli di sekitar sini saja. Urusan wilayah lain sudah diserahkan pada Jace dan Alec."

Mendengar itu, Luke memandang Valentine, "Anak-anak itu sudah dewasa dan jadi pasangan _parabatai_ yang tangguh."

"Kau benar. Sama seperti aku dan kau dulu." Valentine merapatkan kaus tangan kulitnya.

_Dulu._

Luke duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya. Pikirannya kembali pada masa lalu. Tepat sebulan setelah Jocelyn menyandang nama Morgenstern secara resmi. Selama tiga puluh hari itu, Luke, Valentine dan Jocelyn hidup seperti keseharian mereka. Di mata orang lain, mungkin mereka tetap tampak seperti sahabat dengan Luke masih setia mendampingi Valentine, sebagai _parabatai_, sebagai wakil di Circle, sebagai seorang sahabat. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, hanya mereka yang tahu.

Saat itu ada satu kejadian yang cukup menyulitkan. Yaitu sekelompok _werewolf_ yang mengamuk. Valentine dan seluruh anggota Circle ditunjuk untuk mengatasi kerusuhan itu. Luke, seperti biasa, berpasangan dengan Valentine den mamimpin penyerangan ke kelompok _werewolf_ itu. Namun semua menjadi di luar kendali dan semua anggota Circle pun terdesak. Saat itulah… awal dari hal terburuk dalam hidup Luke, yaitu ketika salah satu _werewolf_ berhasil menggigitnya.

Kasus _werewolf_ berhasil diselesaikan, namun tidak dengan masalah Luke. Gigitan _werewolf_ adalah virus dunia bawah yang bisa saja menular, tak terkecuali untuk _Nephilim_. Dewan memutuskan untuk mengkarantina Luke untuk memastikan apa dia terinfeksi atau tidak. Di waktu yang seperti itu, Valentine selalu menemaninya, memberi harapan bahwa kemungkinan Luke tidak akan berubah menjadi _werewolf_ karena dia tak tergigit di saat purnama.

Harapan tinggal harapan.

Di malam purnama, pikiran terburuk dalam hidup Luke menjadi nyata. Dia… bukan lagi seorang _Nephilim_. Dia bukan lagi seorang _Shadowhunter_… dia… adalah seorang _Downworlder_. Seorang _werewolf_.

Perubahan pertamanya begitu menyiksa, membuatnya hilang kendali. Hanya satu yang ada dalam pikirannya, lari. Lari sejauh mungkin ke tempat yang tak akan bisa ditemukan oleh siapapun. Entah sudah seberapa jauh dia berlari, mungkin dia sudah keluar dari wilayah Alicante. Tapi dia terus berlari sampai matahari terbit di ufuk timur.

Luke bersembunyi di sebuah gua, tak berharap siapapun akan datang. Namun ternyata… Valentine muncul di mulut gua. Wajahnya pucat pasi dan keringat membasahi tubuhnya. Luke tak pernah melihat Valentine seperti itu. Ketika Valentine menyelimutinya dengan mantel, Luke baru sadar kalau seluruh 'tanda' di tubuhnya telah menghilang. Untuk kali pertama dalam hidupnya, Luke menangis sejadinya. Dia menangis dalam pelukan Valentine, melepaskan semua rasa frustasinya. Dia masih ingat kecupan-kecupan ringan yang diberikan Valentine di kepalanya, juga bisikan-bisikan yang membuatnya tenang. Tapi Luke merasakan jiwanya hancur menjadi serpihan, menyadari kalau semua ikatannya dengan Valentine telah habis tak bersisa.

Lepas dari itu, ingatannya seperti tertutup kabut pekat. Hanya sepotong demi sepotong yang masuk dalam ingatannya. Saat mereka kembali ke Alicante dan menghadap dewan, bagaimana Valentine, juga anggota Circle membelanya mati-matian. Mereka mengatakan pada dewan kalau Luke tetaplah Luke, meski dia seorang _werewolf_ sekalipun. Akan tetapi Dewan tetap memutuskan kalau Luke tak boleh lagi tinggal di Idris.

Yang selanjutnya diingat Luke adalah saat Valentine membawanya keluar Alicante, ke sebuah rumah kecil yang dulu merupakan rumah peristirahatan keluarga Morgenstern tapi sudah tak terpakai. Valentine meminta agar Luke memakai rumah itu. Walau apapun yang terjadi, Valentine tak akan melepaskan Luke.

Akhirnya selama seminggu, Luke tinggal di rumah yang terletak di pinggir hutan itu. Setiap hari Valentine selalu datang ke sana, kadang bersama Jocelyn, kadang bersama anggota Circle, tapi memang lebih sering Valentine datang seorang diri hingga mereka bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama. Di hari ke tujuh, Valentine memberikan belati Kindjal padanya.

Terekam jelas dalam ingatan Luke, bagaimana Valentine mencium belati itu sebelum memberikan Kindjal padanya. Malam itu, adalah salah satu malam yang tak akan pernah bisa terlupakan oleh Luke. Satu malam dimana dia diyakinkan bahwa dia masih diinginkan, bahwa dia masih dicintai.

Dan di satu malam itu juga, Luke sadar kalau keberadaannya saat ini hanya menjadi masalah untuk Valentine. Jika sampai tersebar kabar seorang Valentine Morgenstern dekat dengan seorang _Downworlder_, reputasi keluarga Morgenstern bisa rusak. Nama baik Valentine juga pasti akan terkena imbas buruk. Karena itu, meski sakit, meski akan menghancurkannya, Luke memutuskan untuk pergi. Menghilang dari kehidupan Valentine.

Dia meninggalkan semua, kecuali belati yang diberikan oleh Valentine. Bukti bahwa ada ikatan di antara mereka. Bukti bahwa seorang Lucian Greymark pernah hidup sebagai pendamping Valentine.

Sejak itulah Lucian Greymark hidup sebagai seorang Luke Garroway.

Dia berkelana daris atu kota ke kota lain dan berakhir di New York setelah mengalahkan seorang pimpinan _pack_ yang membuatnya –awalnya- terpaksa menjadi pimpinan _pack_ itu. Seiring berlalunya waktu, Luke menemukan kehidupan yang baru di kota asing itu. Dia menemukan keluarga, menemukan hal-hal yang bisa membuatnya melupakan siapa dirinya di masa lalu.

.

"Lucian!"

Tepukan di pipinya membuat Luke tersadar. Dia memandang Valentine yang menatapnya dengan cemas. Luke tersenyum dan menghela napas, "Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Sejak tadi ku perhatikan kau jadi sering melamun. Apa yang kau sedang pikirkan?" Valentine mengusap sisi wajah Luke.

"Hanya memikirkan beberapa hal di masa lalu." Luke berdiri dan merapatkan jaketnya, "Kita berangkat sekarang?"

Valentine terdiam sebentar, lalu dia menahan lengan Luke yang hendak berjalan keluar kamar, "Aku berubah pikiran."

"Apa?" Luke menoleh hanya untuk mendapati wajah Valentine tepat berada di hadapannya, bahkan hidung mereka sudah bersentuhan.

"Kali ini kita lakukan di tempat yang lebih nyaman."

Luke tak sempat bicara apa-apa karena bibirnya keburu tertawan oleh bibir Valentine. Seperti reaksi yang biasa, sentuhan ringan seperti itu cukup untuk memblokir kerja otak Luke, membuat isntingnya yang bekerja sendiri. Seluruh sel tubuh Luke merespon segala gerakan Valentine di tubuhnya.

Yang terakhir dia ingat adalah saat punggungnya direbahkan ke kasur dan berikutnya, sejuta kata pun tak mampu mengungkap apa yang terjadi.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**_TO BE CONTINUED_**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

AKHIRNYAAA! Season terakhir dengan pair om-om nan menawan ini XD

Seperti biasa, diterima saran dan kritik juga ramblingan. Terserah mau di mana, di ripiu page silahkan, di tuiter juga silahkan banget XDD


	2. Chapter 2

"Pa."

Langkah Valentine terhenti di depan ruang kerjanya, dia menoleh dan mendapatu Clary setengah berlari menghampirinya.

"Ada dua _rune_ baru. Semua fungsi dan keterangannya sudah kutulis juga."

Valentine menerima dua kertas gambar yang disodorkan oleh putrinya, "Langsung dua? Jangan memaksakan diri."

Clary tersenyum, "Itu sudah ada di buku sketsaku waktu aku bangun tidur kemarin. Sepertinya lagi-lagi tercipta tanpa sadar."

Sang pemimpin Institute New York memandang dua _rune_ hasil ciptaan Clary, "Keterangannya lengkap, apa kau sudah mencobanya?"

Agak ragu Clary menjawab, "Sebenarnya yang mencoba itu Jace… dan Simon."

Valentine membaca keterangan _rune_ pertama yang diberi nama Alliance. _Rune_ yang memungkinkan seorang _Shadowhunter_ dan _Downworlder_ untuk saling menarik kekuatan masing-masing.

"Pa?"

"Aku akan bawa ini ke dewan."

Clary mengangguk, "Papa kelihatan lelah. Papa bisa istirahat, urusan patroli serahkan saja pada kami."

Valentine menepuk kepala putrinya yang benar-benar mirip seperti Jocelyn. Tak bicara apa-apa, dia pun berbalik dan masuk ke ruang kerjanya. Dia meletakkan _rune_ ciptaan Clary ke dalam sebuah map sebelum duduk di kursi dan mulai membaca laporan ini itu yang kadang membuatnya sangat jenuh.

Dia tak bisa mengingkari kalau dia ingin kembali pada masa di mana dia masih menjadi _Shadowhunter_ dan berburu bersama para anggota Circle.

Bersama Lucian.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**_The Mortal instruments _**_© Cassandra Clare_

**_The Longest Road_**_**–Fall-**__ © aicchan_

_Valentine x Luke_

_No-war fic_

**ENJOY**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

"Bagaimana kabar Luke?" Jocelyn menyuguhkan kopi untuk suaminya, "Kau boleh kok menghabiskan beberapa hari dengannya."

"Aku tak bisa mengabaikan pekerjaan di sini."

Jocelyn berkacak pinggang, "Oh ayolah! Robert dan Hodge pasti bisa menangani semua. Ada aku dan Maryse juga."

Tapi Valentine tetap menggeleng.

Jocelyn menghela napas, "Kau memang keras kepala. Kau baru saja bertemu dengannya lagi beberapa tahun lalu kan? Aku yakin jeda sebelas tahun tak akan tertutup begitu saja."

Sebelas tahun.

Selama itulah Lucian menghilang dari kehidupan Valentine.

Jocelyn beranjak ke belakang Valentine dan menepuk pundak pria itu, "Mau tidak mau aku jadi merasa bersalah pada Luke, sudah memonopolimu selama ini."

"Jocelyn… kita sudah bicarakan ini."

"Tapi tetap saja. Andai dewan tidak mengusir Luke dari Alicante, kalian tidak akan terpisah."

"Jocelyn…"

Tak meneruskan apa yang ingin dia bicarakan, Jocelyn menepuk pundak Valentine sekali, "Aku hanya ingin kau dan Luke bisa seperti dulu lagi. Selalu berdampingan. Aku… masih menyimpan harapan itu, Valentine. Hanya dia yang bisa menyempurnakanmu, bukan aku." Lalu Jocelyn pun meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Valentine meminum kopi dalam cangkirnya, lalu dia memandang jajaran pigura kayu yang ada di mejanya. Foto kenanganmasa mudanya. Saat di Alicante, bersama dengan anggota Circle lainnya, juga foto pernikahannya. Di semua foto itu, Lucian selalu ada di sisinya, selalu mendampinginya.

Dia meletakkan cangkirnya lalu mengambil sebuah album bersampul kulit dari dalam laci. Dia membuka lembar demi lembar album itu. Sampai gerakannya terhenti pada foto pertamanya bersama Luke… Lucian.

Pemuda yang menarik perhatiannya, entah kenapa.

Awalnya Valentine hanya tertarik pada sosok yang tak kenal lelah dan selalu berlatih dua kali lebih keras dari yang lain. Selalu datang paling awal dan pulang paling akhir. Semangat pantang menyerah seorang Lucian Greymark membuat Valentine ingin mengembangkan bibit yang masih tertidur dalam diri pemuda itu.

Dan dugaan Valentine tak meleset. Di bawah bimbingannya, Lucian berkembang menjadi seorang _Shadowhunter_ yang tangguh dan dengan segera kemampuan Lucian diakui oleh Dewan. Tapi Valentine tak ingin pemuda itu lepas darinya, karena itu dia meminta Lucian untuk menjadi _parabatai_-nya agar tak ada yang bisa memisahkan mereka.

Waktu bersama Lucian sebagai _parabatai_-nya adalah masa yang paling sempurna dalam hidup Valentine. Saat di mana dia memiliki seorang sahabat, seorang rekan, dan juga kekasih. Itu adalah masa di mana Valentine merasa tak ada satu pun hal di dunia yang bisa menghancurkan kesempurnaannya….

"Pa?"

Sosok Jace yang muncul di ambang pintu yang terbuka membuat Valentine mengalihkan pikirannya.

"Mama bilang malam ini Papa tidak ikut patroli. Apa Papa sedang tidak enak badan?"

_Jocelyn. _Batin Valentine.

"Tidak, Jace. Aku… hanya tertahan tumpukan dokumen ini."

Jace tak berkomentar meski dia sama sekali tak melihat tumpukan dokumen dimana-mana, "Baiklah. Kalau begitu kami berangkat."

Valentine kembali memandangi foto dalam album begitu pintu tertutup.

Kali ini pandangannya terhenti di sebuah foto yang dihiasi bunga kering. Itu foto saat kelahiran Jonathan, tepat satu tahun sejak kepergian Lucian. Satu tahun yang panjang bagi Valentine.

Dia tak pernah bisa mengerti kenapa Lucian pergi darinya. Kenapa dia ditinggalkan begitu saja? Kenapa tak ada sepotong kabarpun dari kekasihnya? Luapan rasa frustasi diluapkan Valentine dengan menenggelamkan diri dalam pekerjaan dan tugasnya sebagai seorang _Shadowhunter_.

Sampai sekarang, Valentine masih sering merasa bersalah pada Jocelyn, meski tahu wanita itu sedang mengandung anaknya, Valentine lebih sering tenggelam dalam dunianya sendiri. Tapi Jocelyn tetap ada di sampingnya, tak pernah meninggalkannya sendiri.

Saat Jonathan lahir dan untuk kali pertama Valentine menggendong bayi itu, ada yang mengisi kehampaan hatinya. Tak penuh, tapi bisa mencairkan kebekuan dalam dirinya.

Merasa kalau mungkin dia bisa melupakan sakit dalam hatinya, Valentine mencurahkan seluruh perhatiannya pada keluarga. Namun masih ada masa di mana dia merasa begitu sepi, hancur dan dunia tak lagi memiliki cahayanya. Dan setiap kali, Jocelyn selalu menemaninya. Tulus istrinya tiap kali berbisik pada Valentine bahwa suatu saat nanti, mereka akan bertemu lagi dengan Lucian. Suatu saat nanti….

Pasti.

.

Valentine membalik lagi halaman album itu dan mengenang kilas masa lalu kehidupannya tanpa kehadiran Lucian. Saat kelahiran Clary, saat ulang tahun anak-anaknya, saat dia memberikan seekor anak burung elang pada Jonathan. Dan di lembar terakhir, terdapat foto pertama yang diambil saat keluarga Morgenstern diberi mandat untuk mengurus Institute bersama dengan keluarga Lightwood. Valentine juga membawa Hodge untuk ditugaskan sebagai pengawas dan pengasuh anak-anak. Hodge bukanlah _Shadowhunter_ dengan kekuatan yang mengagumkan, tapi dia memiliki kapasitas otak yang diakui oleh Valentine.

Dan tujuh tahun lalu, saat Jonathan berumur sepuluh tahun, Valentine pun memboyong keluarganya ke New York tanpa tahu bahwa di kota inilah dia akan kembali bertemu dengan belahan jiwanya.

Masih ingat benar Valentine pada kasus pertama yang dia hadapi di New York ini, yaitu perseteruan antara dua _pack_ _werewolf_. Kasus itu sempat membuat Valentine, Jocelyn, Robert dan Maryse kewalahan, namun akhirnya semua bisa diselesaikan. Salah satu _pack_ segera kabur dari tempat itu namun _pack_ yang lain masih bertahan.

Valentine memandang sosok seekor serigala besar dengan bulu coklat dan mata biru yang sangat familiar. Tak ada keraguan dalam diri Valentine saat itu. Dia yakin, demi malaikat dia yakin bahwa yang ada di hadapannya itu adalah Lucian.

Tak mempedulikan apapun lagi, Valentine mengejar serigala yang memimpin _pack_-nya untuk pergi. Dia tidak akan kehilangan lagi. Kali ini dia tidak akan berhenti sampai dia menemukan Lucian. Entah berapa lama Valentine memacu langkahnya, jejak para serigala lain sudah hilang, namun seluruh indranya masih bisa merasakan kehadiran Lucian.

Langkahnya baru berhenti saat dia sampai di daerah perkotaan, di sebuah toko buku kecil yang ada di sudut jalan. Dibimbing oleh insting, Valentine masuk ke dalam gang di samping toko itu dan menemukan sebuah pintu yang sedikit terbuka. Dan apa yang ada di balik pintu itu seketika menghapus seluruh amarah, rasa frustasi dan penderitaannya selama ini. Kesempurnaan dunianya kembali saat dia merengkuh sosok itu dalam pelukannya. Merasakan kehangatan yang sempat menghilang dari ingatannya.

Detik itu dia bersumpah demi apapun kalau tak akan sekali lagi dia membiarkan seorang Lucian Greymark berlalu dari kehidupannya….

Butuh waktu lebih dari seminggu sampai Valentine bisa meyakinkan Lucian untuk datang ke Institute. Itu pun dibarengi dengan usaha Valentine yang tak pernah berhenti menghantui rumah Lucian setiap hari. Akhirnya mantan _Shadowhunter_ itu pun setuju untuk ikut Valentine ke Institute dan menemui teman-temannya walau keraguan tampak jelas di wajahnya.

Valentine tak bisa memungkiri kalau dia sangat lega karena begitu Lucian datang ke Institute Robert, Maryse dan Hodge masih menganggap Lucian sebagai teman mereka. Yang tak terduga justru adalah reaksi dari Jocelyn. Wanita itu justru menampar pipi Lucian sekuat tenaga dan memukuli pundak Lucian berulang kali. Wajah Jocelyn basah karena air mata saat akhirnya dia memeluk Lucian erat.

Ada kelegaan tak terkira dalam diri Valentine saat anak-anaknya, juga anak-anak Robert dan Maryse tampak tak keberatan, apalagi takut saat mereka dipertemukan oleh Lucian setelah diberitahu kalau pria itu adalah seorang _werewolf_. Clary yang pertama memeluk Lucian, mengatakan kalau semua _werewolf_ berwajah sebaik dan selembut Lucian, dia pasti tak akan percaya cerita-cerita seram tentang manusia serigala.

Sejak saat itulah Valentine mengusulkan untuk menjalin kerja sama dengan pihak _Downworlder_ di New York. Meski sempat mendapat pertentangan dari anggota Dewan, Valentine bisa membuktikan bahwa kerjasama Institute dan _Downworlder_ bisa diwujudkan. Dengan bantuan Lucian, Valentine bisa bertemu dengan pimpinan Praetor Lupus yaitu Woolsey Scott. Dia juga bisa menghubungi pimpinan klan _vampire_ di Manhattan, Camille Belcourt. Dan terakhir Institute New York juga bisa menjalin kerja sama dengan _High Warlock_ dari Brooklyn, Magnus Bane.

Lucian memang pembawa keberuntungan dalam hidup Valentine….

.

.

Hujan kembali turun membasahi bumi. Matahari sama sekali tak tampak di langit, membiarkan mendung berkuasa. Hari ini, Valentine 'diusir' oleh Jocelyn untuk menuju ke rumah Lucian dengan alasan membawakan macaroni cheese buatannya. Maka, berlindung di bawah mantel hujannya, Valentine meninggalkan Institute dan menuju ke rumah Lucian yang berjarak cukup jauh.

Sampai di depan toko, Valentine melihat tanda di jendela masih bertuliskan '_closed'_, padahal ini sudah hampir tengah hari. Valentine menuju ke pintu belakang dan menemukan pintu itu terkunci. Dia mengambil kunci yang diberikan Lucian untuknya dan membuka pintu itu.

"Lucian?" Valentine masuk dan menutup pintu lagi. Di dalam gelap, tak ada lampu menyala maupun jendela yang terbuka. "Lucian?"

Ada bau darah tercium di ruangan itu. Valentine meletakkan bawannya di meja dan bergegas menuju ke kamar, di sana dia melihat tumpukan baju bernoda darah tergeletak di lantai. Dia pun menuju ke kamar mandi karena mendengar suara shower.

"Lucian!"

Suara air berhenti dan terdengar jawaban dari dalam, "Valentine?"

Valentine menghela napas lega, "Kau terluka?"

"Hanya sedikit kurang waspada," pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan Lucian muncul dengan tubuh yang hanya ditutupi selembar handuk di pinggangnya. Di tubuh pria itu tampak luka-luka yang masih merah.

Valentine memapah Lucian ke kamar dan mendudukan pria itu di tepi tempat tidur, "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Semalam… ada yang menyerangku, aku lengah dan…"

Valentine menyibak rambut Lucian yang masih basah. Tampak luka memar membir di pelipisnya, "Siapa?"

"Aku tak tahu. Tapi mereka bukan _Shadowhunter_. Tak kulihat satu _rune_-pun di tubuh mereka."

Itu membuat Valentine teringat kejadian beberapa bulan lalu yang melibatkan kelompok Praetor dan melukai kakak dari pimpinan _pack_ itu. _Hunter_. Apa ini ulah kelompok yang sama?

Tapi Valentine menghentikan pikirannya dan memfokuskan diri untuk merawat luka-luka Lucian. Beruntung dia selalu membawa persediaan obat yang dibuat dari tanaman yang ada di rumah kaca. Perlahan dan dengan hati-hati, dia mengoleskan obat itu ke luka Lucian dan membalutnya.

Setelah itu Valentine memakaikan baju bersih pada Lucian dan membaringkannya di tempat tidur. Dia membiarkan Lucian menggenggam jemarinya sebelum memejamkan mata dan tak butuh waktu lama sampai Lucian lelap. Valentine menyelimuti Lucian sebatas pundak lalu membereskan pakaian yang bernoda darah di lantai. Karena kondisinya sudah tak layak pakai, Lucian langsung memasukkannya ke dalam tempat cuci piring dan membakarnya. Dia berusaha mati-matian agar dirinya tak dikuasai oleh amarah. Rasanya dia siap membantai siapa saja yang sudah melukai Lucian.

Valentine menyiramkan air pada sisa pakaian yang sudah terbakar, lalu dia kembali ke dalam kamar dan mengirimkan e-mail pada Jocelyn untuk memberitahukan kondisi Lucian saat ini. Setelah itu dia mematikan suara ponselnya agar tak mengganggu. Dalam keheningan Valentine kembali duduk di samping Lucian, mencoba menenangkan dirinya sendiri sebelum amarah mengambil kendali dan membuatnya melakukan hal-hal gila yang berbahaya.

.

Sore harinya Jocelyn datang bersama Jonathan dan Clary. Jocelyn langsung masuk ke dalam kamar, dia memeriksa kondisi Lucian bersama Valentine. Wajahnya tampak lega karena tak melihat luka fatal yang bisa mengancam nyawa.

Valentine sendiri diam memandang wajah Lucian yang masih tidur pulas.

"Syukurlah tak ada yang parah. Aku bawakan obat dari Magnus yang dipakai untuk mengobati Ralf kemarin dulu itu. Untuk jaga-jaga saja." Jocelyn menyerahkan sebuah botol kaca berisi cairan berwarna kehijauan.

Kemudian Valentine mengikuti istrinya keluar di mana anak-anak mereka menunggu sambil duduk di sofa dan memandang kosong pada layar televisi yang tidak menyala.

"_Uncle_ Luke kalian tidak apa-apa," Jocelyn berdiri di sebelah Clary, "dia hanya butuh istirahat saja."

"Sungguh? Tapi kenapa dia belum sadar?" tanya gadis berambut merah itu.

"Sudah kubilang, dia butuh istirahat. Aku yakin malam nanti dia akan siuman." Jocelyn mengusap kepala anak gadisnya.

"Apa tidak perlu memanggil Magnus ke sini?" Jace memandang ayahnya.

"Tidak perlu. Lukanya tidak separah apa yang dialami Ralf."

"Aku mau tetap di sini sampai Luke bangun." Kata Clary dengan nada bahwa dia tak ingin dilarang. Jace pun sepikiran dengan adiknya.

Jocelyn memandang suaminya, dan saat Valentine mengangguk, wanita itu baru mengizinkan anak-anaknya untuk tetap tinggal. Menghindari suasana yang tak nyaman, Jocelyn mengajak Clary untuk belanja makan malam. Jace keluar sebentar untuk menelepon Alec, memberi tahu kalau malam ini dia tidak bekerja. Valentine sendiri duduk di sofa dan membaca koran mundane karena terkadang kasus-kasus di dunia mundane tanpa disadari bersinggungan dengan dunia bawah.

Setelah Jace kembali dan duduk di sofa, Valentine melipat lagi korannya. Dia memandang putranya itu dalam diam. Valentine menyadari ada perubahan pada diri anak tertuanya itu. Perubahan yang untunglah, lebih baik.

"Jonathan, bagaimana kondisi tubuhmu?"

Memandang ayahnya, Jace menjawab pertanyaan itu, "Tidak ada perubahan yang berarti. Tubuhku bertambah tinggi sejak sebulan yang lalu… tapi kurasa itu tidak penting juga."

_Jadi dia masih tetap bertumbuh_. Batin Valentine.

"Lalu Simon?"

Ada perubahan tipis di raut wajah Jace, "Maksud papa?"

"Tentang dia yang hanya bisa meminum darahmu."

Jace menjalin jemarinya sendiri, "Sudah beberapa kali Simon mencoba berburu sendiri, tapi tetap saja, dia tidak bisa meminum darah lain selain darahkku. Apa… papa keberatan?"

"Tidak," ujar Valentine. "Hanya saja kuperhatikan tak ada bekas gigitan sama sekali."

"Hmm… aku juga tidak tahu kenapa, tapi lukanya selalu saja langsung menghilang," Jace mengusap lehernya.

"Bagaimana dengan Simon sendiri? Apa ada perubahan lain?"

Jace menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal, "Hmm… bagai mana harus menjelaskannya, ya… Dia… lebih mirip seperti manusia setelah meminum darahku. Dia bahkan bisa mengkonsumsi makanan manusia."

Valentine tak pernah menemui kasus seperti ini. _Vampire_ yang berubah menjadi _Daylighter_ karena meminum darah _Nephilim_. Dan tak hanya itu saja, tubuh Simon sebagai seorang _vampire_ yang seharusnya membeku, menurut Jace kini tak ubahnya seperti manusia. Hangat, darah mengalir di nadi dan jantungnya pun berdetak. Benar-benar kasus yang menarik.

"Kalian sedang apa?"

Valentine langsung menoleh dan tak bisa menahan senyumnya saat melihat Lucian berdiri bersandar di dinding.

"Wajah kalian tegang sekali," perlahan Lucian duduk di samping Valentine, "upacara pemakaman saja lebih ramai dari ini."

"Jangan bicara seperti itu, Luke! Kami benar-benar cemas."

Lucian setengah tertawa, "Maaf… aku hanya bercanda. Apa kalian hanya berdua saja?"

"Ma dan Clary sedang berbelanja. Sebentar juga kem—"

Ucapan Jace terpotong oleh suara pintu yang terbuka dan muncullah Jocelyn bersama putrinya dengan membawa banyak sekali kantung belanjaan. Jace langsung berdiri untuk membantu ibu dan adiknya.

"Ah! Luke! Kau sudah sadar, syukurlah." Jocelyn meletakkan semua belanjaannya di meja dapur. "Bagaimana badanmu?"

"Aku bukan pasien sekarat, Jocelyn. Luka-lukanya juga sudah mulai menutup."

Jocelyn tersenyum, "Baguslah. Jadi kurasa kau bisa menikmati daging yang akan kumasak bersama Clary."

"Tenang saja, _uncle_ Luke. Kali ini aku yakinkan dagingnya tidak akan gosong. Aku sudah banyak berlatih memasak. Paling tidak lebih bisa dimakan daripada hasil karya Izzy." Clary tertawa saat kepalanya dijitak sang ibu.

Sementara dua wanita itu mulai sibuk di dapur, Jace kembali duduk di sofa dan menyalakan televisi. Valentine duduk bersisian dengan Lucian, hanya terpisah sebuah bantal duduk. Lalu Valentine pun meneruskan membaca koran yang tadi terlupakan. Luke menonton entah acara televisi apa yang dilihat oleh Jace. Dari dapur sesekali terdengar suara Clary yang entah teriris pisau atu terciprat minyak. Gadis itu _Shadowhunter_ yg tangguh, tapi kalau sudah masuk dapur, dia butuh pengawasan ekstra.

Lalu Jocelyn pun menghidangkan makan malam di meja dan memanggil semua untuk duduk di meja makan. Clary berlari kecil dan membantu Lucian berjalan, membuat Valentine tersenyum tipis melihatnya. Mereka pun duduk di meja makan kecil yang berisi enam kursi kayu. Valentine dan Lucian duduk berhadapan di sisi meja yang hanya berisi satu kursi, Jocelyn dan Clary berdampingan sementara Jace duduk sendiri. Mereka menikmati makan malam itu sambil berbincang santai.

Valentine dalam diamnya memandang bagaimana Clary, juga Jace mengajak Lucian mengobrol. Saat itui dia menyadari pandangan Jocelyn yang terarah padanya.

"Menyenangkan bisa menikmati makan malam bersama seperti ini. Andai setiap hari bisa seperti ini."

"Jangan berharap yang macam-macam."

"Punya mimpi kan tidak salah. Lagipula kau juga harus jujur pada dirimu sendiri." Jocelyn menusuk potongan daging dengan garpunya, "Kalau sampai kali ini dia lepas lagi darimu, aku tidak akan menghiburmu, tapi aku akan mentertawakanmu."

Valentine tidak menanggapinya.

"Hei, Luke. Kapan kau main lagi ke Institute? Kau bisa kan sesekali melatih kami. Ma selalu bilang kalau kau dulu seorang _Shadowhunter_ yang tangguh." Clary memandang Lucian penuh harap.

"Sudah terlalu lama aku tidak memegang senjata, Clary. Bisa jadi aku malah akan melukaimu."

Jace menyela, "Aku yakin kau masih sama tangguhnya seperti dulu."

Dan kalau kakak beradik ini sudah punya kemauan yang sama, mereka akan susah sekali untuk ditolak. Terbukti dengan Lucian yang akhirnya setuju untuk melatih dua anak keluarga Morgenstern itu. Selanjutnya mereka kembali berbincang santai, sesekali Valentine tersenyum saat Lucian menanyakan pada Jace dan Clary tentang pasangan mereka, membuat dua anak itu jadi tersedak seketika. Sejak dulu Lucian memang ahlinya menghidupkan suasana, dengan gurauannya, dengan cerita-ceritanya. Valentine tak pernah bosan, tidak akan pernah bosan dengan itu.

Sungguh ini adalah makan malam yang sangat istimewa bagi Valentine.

Selesai makan malam dan membereskan rumah, yang menurut Jace lebih parah dari gudang senjata itu, Jocelyn, Clary dan Jace pun berpamitan untuk pulang. Jace memutuskan untuk berburu sebentar, lagi pula malam belum terlalu larut, tapi dia memaksa Clary untuk pulang. Tinggallah Valentine bersama Lucian di rumah yang baru saja di make-over dadakan itu. Jace bahkan sudah berjanji akan kembali dan merapikan semua sampai sudut tersembunyi sekalipun. Sampai sekarang Valentine tak mengerti apa yang membuat anak lelakinya itu begitu terobsesi pada kerapihan.

"Aku jadi tidak mengenali rumahku sendiri," Lucian memandang seiri rumahnya yang kelewat rapi untuk seleranya. Dia menunggu sampai Valentine selesai menutup pintu dan menguncinya. "Yakin tidak apa-apa kau menginap lagi di sini?"

Valentine mematikan lampu ruang tamu, "Jocelyn justru mengancam akan mengunciku di luar Institute."

Tawa pelan terdengar dari Lucian, "Aku tak pernah menyangka kau tipe yang patuh pada istri."

"Aku sendiri baru paham kenapa dulu kau benar-benar tidak pernah melawan apa kata Jocelyn."

Mereka berdua masuk ke kamar tidur, Lucian langsung rebahan karena luka-lukanya masih terasa perih. Valentine berganti dengan kemeja putih longgar miliknya yang ada di dalam lemari dan hanya mengaitkan beberap kancingnya, lalu dia duduk di samping Lucian.

"Seandainya bisa, aku ingin membawamu tinggal di Institute."

Lucian tersenyum, "Aku akan serakah sekali kalau menginginkan yang lebih dari ini. Valentine… kau punya tanggung jawab yang lebih besar dari pada untuk sekedar mencemaskanku."

"Kau tidak pernah jadi sekedar sesuatu, Lucian. Kau berharga. Untukku. Untuk Jocelyn. Untuk Jonathan dan Clary."

Membiarkan jemarinya hangat dalam genggaman Valentine, Lucian memandang pria itu tepat di mata, "Begitu saja sudah lebih dari cukup untukku. Lagipula jarak Institute ke rumah ini kan tidak begitu jauh. Tak lebih jauh dari jarah mansion Morgenstern dan rumah peristirahatanmu."

Genggaman Valentine sedikit mengencang. Dia tidak suka mengingat masa-masa itu. Masa tergelap dalam hidupnya.

Lucian menyadari perubahan mood Valentine, "Maaf…" bisiknya lirih.

Tak mau merusak suasana dengan hal buruk yang telah lama berlalu, Valentine mengalihkan pembicaraan, "Bulan depan, aku akan mengumpulkan anggota Circle di Institute New York."

"Untuk apa?"

"Hanya reuni. Tidak salah kan kalau aku ingin berkumpul lagi? Bersama seperti dulu," dia membalas tatapan Lucian. "Aku ingin kau juga datang. Kau tetap bagian dari Circle. Tak ada yang berubah."

Lucian menghela napas, "Rasanya bodoh sekali, ya, aku sampai pergi dari kalian?"

"Bodoh. Idiot."

"Tak usah sampai seperti itu. Aku hanya terlalu bingung. Kebaikan kalian semua, perhatian tulus dari kalian justru membuatku takut. Aku tak ingin menjadi masalah untuk kalian semua dengan statusku ini."

Valentine mengusap jemari Lucian, "Aku yang bodoh karena tak mengadari apa yang kau rasakan sampai kau lepas dariku. Dan aku tak akan mengulangi kebodohan yang sama."

"Aku juga, Valentine… berada jauh darimu, dari teman-teman yang lain, menyiksaku sampai pernah terpikir kalau kematian mungkin terasa lebih menyenangkan." Lucian mengubah sedikit posisinya, "Tapi untunglah aku masih cukup waras untuk sadar kalau kematian tak akan mengubah apapun."

"Keputusan yang bagus." Valentine rebahan di sebelah Lucian, merengkuh pria itu lembut dalam pelukannya, tak ingin menyakiti tubuh yang terluka itu. "Rencana reuni itu juga bertepatan dengan pertunangan Clary dan Sebastian. Jadi kupastikan, kalau kau sampai tidak datang, Clary sendiri yang akan datang menyeretmu."

Mendengar itu Lucian tertawa, "Benar-benar mirip ibunya, anak gadismu itu."

"Begitulah."

Setelah itu tak ada lagi yang bicara. Valentine memejamkan mata, refleks jemarinya menjalin rambut Lucian, kebiasannya sejak dulu. Dia bisa merasakan napas Lucian yang mulai teratur, perlahan, pertanda kalau sang _werewolf_ sudah tertidur. Valentine pun mematikan lampu kecil yang tergantung di dinding di atas tempat tidur. Lalu dia ikut memejamkan mata. Membiarkan seluruh tubuhnya beristirahat. Dia yakin ini akan jadi malam yang sangat nyaman, tidur di samping orang terkasih, di samping pasangan sejatinya, pasangan jiwanya.

Lelap tidur menyelimuti keduanya, mengusir mimpi yang tak perlu. Meninggalkan mereka dalam keheningan yang memabukkan. Mengurung mereka dalam kedamaian, sampai matahari bersinar lagi esok hari.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**_THE END_**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

YEAAAH! Selesai sudah seasons arc dari THE LONGEST ROAD!

Selanjutnya yang akan datang, seperti yang saya sudah bilang, Xover THE LONGEST ROAD dan IN THE MOONLIGHT. Terima kasih bagi semua yang sudah dukung fic-fic saya. Yang lewat PM, atau lewat Tweet. Thank you so much XDD

Terutama untuk adinda tercinta Niero yang senantiasa ngasih semangat lewat ripiu dan rentetan tuiternya XD #pelukkecupsampegepeng

Ja… sampai jumpa di fic saya selanjutnya XD


End file.
